


Блаженство (Bliss)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Бессовестные обнимашки и ничего, кроме этого.





	Блаженство (Bliss)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bliss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/976716) by [theimprobable1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimprobable1/pseuds/theimprobable1). 



Частота сердечных сокращений у Джона соответствует его возрасту и телосложению. Шерлок мог бы подсчитать точное число ударов в минуту, но он слишком расслаблен, чтобы озабочиваться точностью. Он слышит, как открываются и закрываются сердечные клапаны, _ощущает_ , как резонирует в теле Джона пульсовая волна. Когда его ухо прижато к грудной клетке Джона, трудно определенно сказать, где кончается одно чувствование и начинается другое, впрочем, на этот раз Шерлоку эта определенность не нужна. Дело не в этом. Дело в том, что Джон с ним, в тепле и безопасности в его объятиях, а вздымающаяся и опадающая грудь дает умиротворяющее доказательство того, что его друг жив, что он здесь.  
Шерлок чувствует себя совершенно, абсолютно счастливым. Он свернулся калачиком на диване рядом с Джоном, и нет места в мире, где бы он хотел находиться больше, нет ни одного расследования или эксперимента, который соблазнял бы его больше, чем тепло Джона Ватсона.  
— Кто бы думал, что ты можешь быть таким спокойным? — Джон слегка хихикает. Шерлок чувствует вибрации голоса Джона в его груди, и это восхитительно.  
— Я часто в таком состоянии, — протестует Шерлок, удивленный вялостью звучания своего голоса. — Только вчера ты жаловался, что я целый день не двигался с места.  
— Да, но твой _мозг_ вовсе не спокоен, когда ты думаешь или хандришь…  
— Я не _хандрю_...  
— ...но сейчас он молчит, разве нет? — говорит тихо Джон, и это не вопрос.   
— Да, — Шерлок дышит Джону в грудину, и его пронзает резкое желание, чтобы Джон снял свитер, чтобы он мог чувствовать кожей дыхание Шерлока. Вот ведь алогичная мысль, не правда ли?   
— Да.  
Джон убирает руку с плеча Шерлока, и, прежде чем тот успевает возразить, погружает ее в кудрявую шевелюру. Шерлок едва сдерживает дрожь удовольствия. Это его слабость — пальцы Джона в волосах. Свои собственные пальцы или парикмахера не вызывают никаких ощущений, а вот пальцы _Джона_ … О, это истинное блаженство!   
— Ты, наверное, скрытый кот? Я так и жду, когда ты замурлычешь.  
Шерлок чувствует, как лицо обдает жаром, и он издает звук, который, как предполагается, должен выразить пренебрежение, но выходит низкий рокот, не такой уж далекий от мурчания. Джон смеется, но это не насмешка. Он не насмехается над Шерлоком, над его нехарактерным наслаждением физической близостью (конечно, он не насмехается, это же _Джон_!). Он смеется, потому что счастлив. Он счастлив, потому что Шерлок лежит рядом, ему это нравится так же, как и Шерлоку, что затапливает Шерлока радостью, и Шерлок льнет к прикосновению Джона еще больше, не обращая внимания на все потенциальные ассоциации с кошачьими.   
Руки Джона обнимают его крепко, а сам он слегка сдвигается и целует Шерлока в макушку.   
На этот раз Шерлок не может сдержать дрожи, и волна тепла растекается от кончиков волос до пальцев ног, и это не похоже ни на одно ощущение, испытанное Шерлоком ранее. Он сильнее прижимается к Джону, потрясенный внезапной лавиной эмоций. Это первый поцелуй — Джон никогда раньше не целовал Шерлока. И это должно что-то означать. Поцелуй — недвусмысленный признак любви. Конечно, сплетение тел на диване трудно принять за что-то другое, но поцелуй… Кажется, он сдвигает границу между допустимым и чем-то большим.  
Именно Джон всегда инициирует эти небольшие сдвиги, Шерлок никогда на это не осмеливается. Он хочет, конечно, _ох, как он этого хочет_ , и он привык получать желаемое, но конкретно этот вопрос — дело тонкое. Насколько свидетельствуют исследования Шерлока, его отношения с Джоном довольно нетипичны, что затрудняет суждение о локализации последнего рубежа, и Шерлок не может позволить себе переступить его. Он так сильно наслаждается физическим контактом с Джоном, что боится рискнуть потерять его навсегда из-за собственного нетерпения.  
— Джон.  
Имя покидает уста непроизвольно. Неадекватный сброс излишков испытываемых эмоций. Он хочет вплавиться в Джона, проникнуть через его кожу и остаться внутри. Одежда решительно кажется неудобной. Было бы намного лучше, имей Шерлок возможность прижаться кожей к коже Джона. Если нельзя слиться в единое целое, следует находиться друг к другу как можно ближе, но это определенно нарушило бы рамки и могло бы навести Джона на неверную мысль. Не то, чтобы Шерлок абсолютно отвергал идею секса, будь на то желание Джона (мысль о сексе гораздо менее неприятна, если речь идет о сексе с Джоном, к тому же он получил бы ценную возможность собрать новые данные, к которым он не имел до сих пор доступа; совершенно несправедливо, что были бесчисленные несущественные женщины, знающие о Джоне что-то, чего Шерлок не знает), но поскольку, по мнению Шерлока, новообретенная близость не попадает в сексуальные предпочтения Джона, шансы на обнимания голышом выглядят ничтожными. Вот жалость-то...  
Джон продолжает гладить темные кудри. Ничто не занимает мозг Шерлока, но ему не скучно, потому что все вокруг сконцентрировалось в Джоне. Словно все вокруг потускнело, кроме биения сердца Джона и движения его пальцев. Шерлок позволяет себе погрузиться в нирвану, убаюканный ритмично поднимающейся и опускающейся грудью Джона.  
— Шерлок, — вдруг шепчет Джон, и Шерлок понимает, что задремал. — Так спать нельзя.  
— Почему бы и нет? — сонно спрашивает Шерлок, потому что для него этот способ спать кажется идеальным. Это, по сути, единственный способ спать, а не тратить впустую время.  
— Не на диване, — ласково говорит Джон, и Шерлок впервые за, кажется, часы, отрывает голову от груди Джона. Похоже, Джон предлагает... но, конечно же, нет. Они спали на одной кровати и раньше, но это было ради расследований, а еще один раз Шерлок был ранен, тогда просто необходимость имела место быть...  
Джон поднимает бровь, и складка у рта говорит, что он немного нервничает, и это уточняет смысл его слов. Сердце Шерлока, которое уже почти заснуло, как и все остальное, внезапно забилось чаще.  
— Ты ничего ужасного не сотворил со своей постелью?   
Шерлок фыркает.  
— Ты знаешь, в моей комнате всегда чистота.  
— Да, но ты мусоришь в местах общего пользования, а я, в конечном итоге, должен все убирать, — с нежностью говорит Джон, садясь и отодвигая Шерлока. — Вернусь через секунду.  
Шерлок смотрит, как Джон поднимается наверх в свою спальню, вероятно, чтобы переодеться. Шестеренки в голове крутятся с такой скоростью, что аж голову ведет после продолжительной тишины. Шерлок вскакивает и готовится ко сну в рекордные сроки, затем садится на край кровати, чувствуя себя немного не в своей тарелке.  
Это важно. Шерлок знает, что Джон не разделял кровати ни с одной из женщин во время коротких, половинчатых и давно забытых попыток знакомства, значит, он не делал этого ни с кем после смерти Мэри. И теперь он этого хочет. С Шерлоком.  
Хотя Шерлок не хочет себе признаваться, он знает, что его понимание межличностных отношений немного недоразвито, но он знает Джона, и этого достаточно. Он знает, что Джон отказался от новых знакомств, потому что чувствует, что никто не может заменить ему Мэри. Это случилось через несколько недель после его последнего свидания. Шерлок впервые заметил, что Джон постепенно становится с Шерлоком более тактильным, инициируя тонкий сдвиг в их отношениях, который сейчас, по-видимому, приближается к своего рода развязке. Разделить постель — это нечто более интимное, даже более интимное, чем поцелуй. Если Джон хочет этого, значит, считает свое партнерство с Шерлоком постоянным.  
Хотя, может, Шерлоково желание так думать замутняет его суждения. Раздражающе, но вероятность имеется.  
Джон входит в спальню Шерлока, одетый в отвратительную пижаму, подаренную Гарри на прошлое Рождество.  
— Выключи свет, я не могу видеть это оскорбление взора, — говорит Шерлок, устраиваясь посреди кровати. Дальше середины сдвигаться он не собирается.  
— Очаровательно, как всегда, — бормочет Джон, но покорно щелкает выключателем. Слегка медлит, прежде чем забраться в постель, но, как только он это делает, Шерлок немедленно придвигается к нему и кладет голову на грудь, на прежнее место.   
— Наверное, мне не нужно спрашивать, все ли в порядке, — тихо говорит Джон и снова начинает гладить Шерлока по голове.  
— Ты — идиот, — заявляет тот. Джон должен чувствовать себя счастливым, что за многие годы Шерлок развил особую толерантность к этому виду глупости.  
— А ты — банный лист, — говорит Джон, при этом обнимая Шерлока, значит, это не жалоба.  
— Твои сравнения с животными и растениями ужасно непоследовательны.  
— Молчи и засыпай.  
Шерлок слегка сдвигается, пытаясь найти положение, которое минимально мешает Джону дышать. Джон целует его в висок, и Шерлок чувствует, как тихое счастье снова наполняет его грудь. Похоже, у него, в конце концов, будет то, на что он потерял надежду — его Джон!  
И Шерлок засыпает под монотонный перебор пальцев Джона, ласкающих его волосы.


End file.
